Hawkeye (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, is a character who made his debut in a cameo appearance in 2011 film Thor and is one of the titular main protagonists Disney/Marvel's 2012 film The Avengers and it's sequels 2015 Avengers: Age of Ultron. ''He did not appear in the 2018 film ''Avengers: Infinity War ''but will return to his role as one of the main protagonists in the upcoming untitled direct sequel to that movie in 2019. He was also one of the supporting characters of the 2016 film, ''Captain America: Civil War. He is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and founding member of The Avengers, Barton has no real superpowers, but is the world's greatest marksman armed with a recurve bow. He is portrayed by Jeremy Renner. In The Movies Biography Clinton Barton was born on Thursday, January 7, 1971, and spent much of his childhood on his family's homestead. As he matured, Barton developed exceptional marksmanship skills and used them to great effect in the military arm of S.H.I.E.L.D., in which he was given the codename Hawkeye. In one of his missions, he thwarted the plans of mercenary Marcus Scarlotti. Around the time he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., he met and formed a romantic relationship with a woman named Laura, whom he married. Of his associates, only Nick Fury knew about his relationship with Laura and Fury excluded them from his S.H.I.E.L.D. file in order to protect them. Later, he was tasked to carry out the assassination of a young Russian agent codenamed "Black Widow". However, instead of killing her, he opted to let her live, and discovered her true name, Natasha Romanoff. The relationship between the two developed a lasting partnership that continued through bringing her in to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Together they had missions in Budapest, Abidjan and many other locations. The pair became so close that Romanoff was the only other agent Barton told about his family. Appearnce In "Thor (2011)" He first appeared in Thor when, Thor broke in to their base to receive his hammer. Clint was aiming his arrow at him to wonder when to shoot, but didn't when the agents arrested Thor. ''The Avengers (2012) A year later, with his mission complete in New Mexico, Barton was assigned to guard the Tesseract at a S.H.I.E.L.D. research facility. When it began emitting increased levels of gamma radiation the entire facility was placed on high alert and most staff were evacuated. Barton and a few others remained as the rearguard for as long as they could. The emissions proved to be a precursor to the unexpected appearance of Loki, who had used it to reach Earth. Barton and the other guards were quickly overpowered and Barton was promptly enslaved into Loki's service. For a time, Barton served Loki as a guard, enforcer, and assassin, completely without volition. When Loki was incarcerated in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Barton led a commando raid against the vessel to free him. They were also directed to add to the chaos that Loki was seeding within his enemies. The attack drew him into direct conflict with the beautiful Black Widow, his closest ally. She bested him in close combat and scored a blow to his head that helped to dislodge Loki's hold over him. Upon recovering from the ordeal, Barton vowed to put Loki down, going so far as to propose an arrow to the Asgardian's eye socket. To that end, he willingly grabbed his equipment and offered to pilot Captain America and the Black Widow to Loki's location, which had been determined as New York City. Once there, the trio formed up with Thor Odinson, Dr. Bruce Banner (The Hulk), and Tony Stark (Iron Man), to fight Loki together. The group quickly found themselves embroiled in a battle for New York City against a huge invasion force of Chitauri that Loki had summoned using the Tesseract. Barton, now operating under the pseudonym of "Hawkeye" and serving as Corporal of the team, initially fought the alien warriors on the streets before switching to a higher vantage point atop a high-rise building to snipe at the alien air support. At one point, he even took a shot at Loki, and although the aim was true, Loki simply snatched the arrow from the air just before it struck. Hawkeye had planned in advance, however, and had rigged the arrow with an explosive head that knocked Loki's transport out of the sky. When the battle was over, Hawkeye and the others parted company. He and Agent Romanoff returned to the service of S.H.I.E.L.D. until the next time the world would call on The Avengers. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron In the opening of this movie, Hawkeye joined the other Avengers in an assault against Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's HYDRA base. Barton used explosive arrows to destroy many HYDRA bunkers and tanks. At one point he tried to destroy another but his arrow was strangely intercepted by a fast moving opponent. The attacker then threw Barton through the air before revealing himself to be an enhanced man named Pietro Maximoff, taunting Barton. Before Hawkeye could get away, he was shot in the side and gravely wounded; Black Widowcame to his aid and Thor was able to get him back to the Quinjet to recover. The Winning Party Barton was taken back to Avengers Tower where his injured skin was repaired by Doctor Helen Cho; Barton joked that he was now made of plastic but made a full recovery. Later, during the celebration party at Avengers Tower, Barton voiced disbelief that Mjølnir could only be lifted by Thor; Thor then challenged all of the guests to lift his hammer. Barton was the first to try but soon failed. After the others had all tried and failed, they were interrupted when Ultron and the Ultron Sentriesattacked the Avengers. Barton and the others fought against their attacker and won the fight. War against Ultron Barton joined the team when they had located Ultron and the Maximoff twins in a ship off the coast of South Africa, getting a supply of Vibranium from Ulysses Klaue. Stark, Rogers and Thor confronted Ultron directly while Barton and Romanoff stayed further back to provide cover. Ultron and the Maximoffs attacked, at the same time Klaue sent his soldiers to attack the Avengers. In the ensuing battle, the Scarlet Witch entranced most of the Avengers, causing them to become distracted by terrible visions. When she attempted to do the same to Barton, however, he was prepared for her and incapacitated her, not allowing himself to be put under mind control again. Her brother whisked her away to safety before she could be arrested. Retreat The Avengers become unpopular due to a massive battle between Hulk and Iron Man in his "Hulkbuster" armor in the middle of South Africa; at the same time many of the members were still suffering from the effects of Wanda Maximoff's visions. Maria Hill stated that there was no information about Banner's arrest order yet. Knowing they needed to get away and recover, Barton flew the team to his homestead, realizing that no one would be able to find them there. Once they arrived, Barton introduced them to his family. In private, Laura expressed concern about whether he should remain in the Avengers. He initially thought that she believed they did not need him, but she revealed that she felt they needed him too much, as the others' teamwork leaves a lot to be desired and she did not believe they would support him and the work he does for them. Nick Fury arrived and spoke to the team, motivating them to gather together and fight Ultron. Bruce Banner revealed that Ultron's plan would be to create another body made of synthetic tissue using the Cradle, and would likely do this with the help of Helen Cho. As the team prepared to leave, Barton said his farewells to his wife and promised that he would return. Battle on Seoul The team discovered Banner was correct had use attempting to build a new body using the Cradle, Barton piloted the Quinjet and used it to keep the team informed of Ultron's location. When Captain America needed assistance fighting Ultron, Barton dropped Natasha Romanoff out of the Quinjet on a motorbike to join the fight. Eventually Romanoff was able to get onboard the truck Ultron was using, when the Ultron Sentries tried to fly the Cradle to safety, Romanoff dropped it out for Barton to catch with the Quinjet. However Romanoff was captured by the Ultron Sentries. Birth of Vision Bringing the Cradle back to Avengers Tower, Barton began searching for Natasha Romanoff by working out where Ultroncould have taken her. He soon learned that during the battle in Seoul, Steve Rogers had recruited the Maximoff twins after they had betrayed Ultron. Barton was present when Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were confronted when they tried to upload J.A.R.V.I.S. into the body Ultron was creating, after a brief fight with the rest of the team, Thor arrived and used his lightning to activate the being. The being jumped out and briefly attacked Thor until he looked out over the city, the being apologised and called itself the Vision and claimed to wish to assist them to fight Ultron. As proof of his honor, Vision handed Thor's Mjølnir. Battle on Sokovia and Ultron's Machine The team located Ultron in Sokovia and arrived; their first priority was to evacuate the civilians. Barton sat in a clock tower and overlooked the evacutation, ensuring that the Ultron Sentries did not attack the people. Eventually Ultron made his move and used a device to cause the city to float off the ground before sending out his Sentries to attack the Avengers. Barton and the rest of the team engaged the robots in a major battle, while focusing on protecting the civilians. At one point during the battle, Barton savedWanda Maximoff and hid her in a building. He managed to calm her down and told her if she continued fighting in the battle, she would officially be an Avenger. While Barton continued to fight, Maximoff joined him and destroyed the robots. Pietro Maximoff then took her in his arms and ran to the centre of the city, mocking Barton. Irritated, Barton aimed his arrow at Pietro and jokingly considered shooting him. As the battle became much more intense, Nick Fury and Maria Hill arrived on board a Helicarrier to evacuate the city while War Machine joined them in the battle. When Barton attempted to rescue a young child, he found himself under fire by Ultronwho had stolen a Quinjet. Seeing no way to escape, Barton tried to use his body to protect the boy, but they were saved by Pietro Maximoff, who ran into the line of fire and was killed. Barton carried Maximoff's body onto the Helicarrier and collapsed next to it. Later ,Ultron have arrived to the Sokovian church, dressed in his new Mark 45 Iron Man armor, Stark was confronted by Ultron in his new vibranium form. Ultron deduced that Stark was stalling to protect the people of Sokovia in which the latter affirmed Sokovia was meant to be Ultron's target for his main plan. Ultron countered by saying that he has moved beyond his mission and that he is free. Ultron Sentries emerged from the ground and began to terrorize the citizens of Sokovia, prompting Iron Man and the Avengers to defend them. Ultron was then confronted by the Vision, whom Ultron recognized as the synthetic body he had planned to use as his initial final form. Although Vision tried to reason with Ultron, the latter grabbed and choked the former in the air, allowing Vision to access Ultron's mind and effectively cut off his connection to the Internet. Tired from the skirmish, Vision was incapacitated by Ultron who remarked how the Avengers have taken everything away from him. Ultron then activated the vibranium detonator inside the church thus enacting the first stage of his main plan. Dust erupted from the outskirts of Sokovia and the city began to rise into the air; revealing that Ultron's machine underneath the city's landmass allowed it to forcibly lift the entire city into the sky with the Chitauri's anti-gravitational technology found at Strucker's base. When Sokovia further rose into the sky, nearly approaching the Earth's atmosphere, Ultron gave a speech as his Sentries began to terrorize the Avengers and the citizens of Sokovia. Ultron then attacked Thor in the air, having recognized him as a noteworthy obstacle. The two engaged in battle after Ultron threw him down into the church. Though Ultron was able to outmatch Thor, the latter hinted at stalling the fight, after which Vision emerged and hit Ultron away using Mjolnir. Though it seemed as if there were no means of evacuating the citizens, the Helicarrier arrived to the rescue with War Machine, Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Cameron Klein. The Ultron Sentries attempted to sabotage the Helicarier, only to be destroyed by War Machine. Battling and Defeating Ultron Barton and The Avengers deduced Ultron's final scheme: he plans to raise the entire city ofNovi Grad into the sky and crash it back down to Earth via the machine located underneath Sokovia's land mass; a means of replicating the impact of a meteor to cause an extinction-level event. The entire Avengers gathered inside the church to defend the vibranium detonator and prevent the city from crashing, with Thor decidedly taunting Ultron. Ultron summoned the entirety of his Ultron Sentries for one final battle and relished in the notion of the Avengers failing humanity while making way for the new age. Ultron commanded his entire army to attack the Avengers all at once from all sides of the church. Through the combined efforts of the Avengers, the large number of Ultron Sentries were slowly reduced until there were barely any left. Ultron finally joined the battle and fought against Vision in an aerial confrontation, with the two hovering and circling above the center of the church. Though Ultron seemingly outmatched him in physical strength, the Vision blasted Ultron with the power of the Mind Stone, essentially pushing Ultron outside the church. Iron Man and Thor joined in and fired at full blast towards Ultron; using their repulsors and lightning respectively. With Ultron kept at bay through the combined efforts of Vision, Iron Man, and Thor, Ultron's vibranium armor began to melt and peel away. The three would halt their combined assault, only to find Ultron still standing, albeit greatly damaged. Before Ultron could finish remarking toward them, the Hulk dashed in and punched Ultron into the air. Most of the remaining Ultron Sentries attempt to escape as means of allowing Ultron to retain a substitute host body, though most of them were chased down and destroyed by Vision and War Machine. With his vibranium armor effectively damaged, Ultron decided to hijack the Avengers' vacant Quinjet and fired its ammunition at civilians. Hawkeye, upon realizing that a kid was in danger comes to the rescue and Ultron attempts to shoot them both. However, Pietro Maximoff arrives in a flash, only to sacrifice himself to Ultron for Hawkeye, much to Wanda's misery. The Hulk jumped inside the Quinjet's open hangar and threw Ultron back out, in which the latter crashed near the church. Injured and weak, Ultron was confronted by an angered Wanda who had abandoned her post from the church. Though Ultron still showed sympathy and concern for her safety, Wanda related her painful experience of losing her brother and likened it to dying. Wanda pried out Ultron's robotic heart and crushed it, inadvertently allowing him to activate the machine inside the church through one of his Ultron Sentries. Although everyone was evacuated, Sokovia began to plummet. Thor and Iron Man effectively destroyed the entirety of Ultron's machine and the landmass containing Sokovia's capital city, thus stopping the "Age Of Ultron" from coming to fruition. Abilities Master Archer: Barton has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He has been known to hit an apple in the center of it. As Hawkeye, he practiced a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed. Expert Marksman: He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth by Trick Shot with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. Expert Acrobat: Barton possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of numerous complex acrobatic maneuvers. Expert Martial Arts: Barton is an excellent martial artist, having been trained in various forms by Captain America, who was arguably the world's greatest hand-to-hand combatant. On his first mission with Luke Cage's band of renegade New Avengers, Ronin proved to have come a long way from his old days of rarely ever using his martial arts skills. Throughout the battle against Elektra and The Hand, he demonstrated great skill in his overall martial ability, holding his own against nearly endless hordes of ninjas. This earned him a very respecting compliment from his teammate Iron Fist, one of the world's top martial artists. Skilled Tactician: As shown in his leadership of the West Coast Avengers and the Thunderbolts, Barton is a highly competent strategist, tactician, and field commander. Weapon Proficiency: Although he is not known to use melee weapons, Barton's incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination allow him to easily master most weapons. He also received training in swordsmanship during his youth from the original Swordsman, who was considered one of the greatest experts in sword-fighting the world has ever known. Barton is skilled with swords, knives, nunchukus, staffs and is one of the few people to be able to properly handle Captain America's shield. Equipment Trick arrow quiver: Hawkeye's quiver is supplied with a multitude of different arrow heads in the bottom. By dialing up an armament setting from a control on his bow, Hawkeye can cause the quiver to affix these special arrowheads. This effectively increases the capabilities from conventional arrows, to explosive arrows, a grapple line, and more. Collapsible Recurve bow: The bow is capable of folding on itself(most likely for either easier transport, concealing it, or both) & has a selector and transmitter that allows Hawkeye to control his mechanical quiver. It also has a laser sight. Gallery Hawkeye_Poster.png|Hawkeye in "The Avengers" promotoinal poster Hawkeye2-Avengers.png|Hawkeye's concept art Avengers hawkeye & SHIELD.png Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Athletic Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Avengers Members Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Former Slaves Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Gadgeteers Category:Strategists Category:Straight man Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Parents Category:Rescuers Category:Vengeful Category:Vehicular Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Global Protection Category:Nemesis Category:Nurturer Category:Lethal Category:Military Category:Normal Badass Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Master Combatants Category:Mysterious Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Famous Category:Philanthropists Category:Loyal Category:Determinators Category:Martyr Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Spouses Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Sole Survivors